


Shrek

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Head Shaving, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn Star Scott McCall, Puppy Play, Sexting, Theo has a cat named Zordon, everyone is friends with everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Who knew going into a puppy like state of mind was so freeing? Theo didn't have to worry about anything causing Anxiety for him and he felt safe with Scott. It's becoming a new world for him.





	1. The First Layer

**Author's Note:**

> You have two things on your mind? One: you have twenty million other fics. Why did you start on a new one? Because I've been planning this one forever. Two: Why is it call Shrek? Go ask [scisaacs](http://scisaacs.tumblr.com/) because it's their fault for saying it had alot of layers.

“Why the fuck are we here?” Theo asked as he looked around the house. 

Jackson and Ethan dragged Theo to a party that the whole theme was leather. This is what happens when two of your best friends were kinky. The two were into minor leather play and bondage. There was no define top between the two but they were always happy. They weren’t a couple that fought much. It was weird and people would ask them how they did it. Theo suspected their bondage had something to do with it.

But this party was different. There were people dressed in leather, some were in just a harness and g-strings, and some in full gimp gear. Yeah he would see some of this at the bar and at Pride of course but this was different. It made him uncomfortable. Theo slid his hands into his pockets as he looked around.

Ethan came up and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Because you’ve been cooped up in your apartment and you need to come out.” He smirked.

“But a leather party?” Theo looked at him.

“I know it’s out of your league but we wanted you to meet some people. Just friend wise. So you have some more friends beside the two of us.” He said as Jackson walked off to talk to someone.

“Ethan...I’m not into this scene like you two.”

“I know. I know but listen, this is just a part of everyone’s life. I know some here are like bank tellers, teachers, store managers, I think one works at McDonalds. But in all seriousness, you need friends.” Ethan gave him a smile as he tried to lead him towards the pool.

Theo sighed as they came to a stop. They came to a girl who was wearing a blue wrap skirt with pastel flowers that was pulled up so her feet can hang in the pool with a silver tank top. She was beautiful with amazing cheekbones, amber eyes, and her dark brown hair. Beside her was a muscular guy with a triskelion on his back. He wore black shorts, black boots, kneepads, gloves, harness, and a black leather dog mask that looked like a Doberman Pinscher, looking into the water. What the fuck were they into?

“Allison, didn’t expect you and your pup to be here. I thought you had to work.” Ethan took a seat beside her.

Allison smiled. “There is a perk of being a professional athlete and having your own schedule. Who’s your friend?” She looked over at Theo.

“This is Theo. We got him out of the house finally,” He looked up Theo. “Theo, this is gold medalist Allison Argent and her Pup, Derek.” 

Derek looked up at Theo as Allison grinned. “You don’t have to tell everyone about that.” 

“That you have a pup?” Theo asked.

“That I have gold medals. But take a seat. Relax, it’s a party.” Allison gave him a smile.

Theo’s shoulder moved into his body. “This isn’t my scene.” He said.

“This isn’t for a lot of people but you would be surprised how accepting this community is. Derek was embarrassed when he discovered he was a pup but he was accepted and told it was okay. But really, everyone here is supportive and kind. OH! He should meet Scott!” Allison smiled which caused Ethan too.

Ethan looked at Theo, who was arching his eyebrow, and then to Allison. “He should. Do you know if he’s coming?”

“He should be. You know when we have munches and parties he always shows up. Especially when there are newcomers.” She said as Derek lifted his head and started to nudge her. “You need to pee?”

Derek responded with a bark. Allison reached over and undid the straps on the mask. When it came off, Theo was surprised with how Derek looked. He was a handsome guy with a scuffed beard and bright blue eyes. He also looked like the guy who would fuck you up in the blink of an eye. He gave Allison a smile. 

“Thank you.” He got up and headed inside.

“Wait I’m so confused.” Theo said.

“Derek has an extremely stressful job and for him, being a pup means he does not have to worry about it or the stress. He does enjoy me taking care of him as well.” Allison said.

“So he’s submissive?” Theo asked.

“No he’s dominate. Puppy Play is something you can be an alpha or a beta. Derek’s an Alpha Pup. If you want to know more, ask him. Derek’s willing to talk about it when he’s not in his headspace.” Allison said.

“Okay...I’m going to find something to drink.” Theo said.

“I’ll be here.” Ethan said, giving him a smile.

Theo put his hands in his pocket as he headed inside. This party was too much for him. Not just the type of people who were here, just the sheer number of people. One of the reasons why was he had Social Anxiety Disorder. Going out in public was a struggle for him. Right now he could feel his mouth going dry and his heart picking up. He did not like dealing with people. It caused too much anxiety. 

He found the kitchen and saw there wasn’t anyone there. Good. He open the fridge to look for water. All that was in there was various beers and booze. Not good. He closed it and saw a guy standing there in leather vest and pants. Theo jumped while he grabbed his chest. The guy slightly chuckled.

Theo got a good look at him. He was handsome. He had black, shaggy hair combed back with a rough facial hair growth. His eyes were a dark brown. On his left arm was two black bands. Theo honestly couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He watched him hold up a cup.

“Looking for something to drink?” He asked.

Theo dry swallowed and nodded his head. 

The guy handed him the cup. “Here. Peter fills up the fridge with booze when he has people over.”

Theo slowly took the cup. “Peter?” He said in almost a whisper.

“Yeah. This is his house. His submissive is my best friend. Part of the party is a punishment for him.” He said as Theo pushed the button on the fridge to fill up the cup.

“Punishment?” Theo arched an eyebrow.

“The guy in the stocks with a hood over his face and a paddle set up to spank him.” He smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Scott by the way.” 

Theo gripped the cup. “Theo.”

Scott nodded his head and pulled his hand back. “Did you come with someone?”

“Yeah. Ethan and Jackson.” He said.

Scott smiled. “You’re Theo? They’ve told me about you and your cat.”

Theo had a smile on his face. By suggestion of his therapist, he got a cat to keep him company. He adopted a Russian Blue cat that he named Zordon. He fell in love with the cat and couldn’t separate himself from him for the longest time. It honestly got to the point he had separation anxiety. Finally, he was able to go out without his cat.

“Yeah. Zordon is my buddy.”

Scott smiled. “Zordon? From Power Rangers?”

“Yeah.” Theo nodded as more people started to come into the room.

Theo was starting to get uncomfortable from the amount of people coming into the kitchen. He started to grip the cup and look down into it. This was too much for him. He then felt a pair of hands place themselves gently on his shoulder. He turned and saw Scott, urging him to follow. Theo did so, hoping he could get out of it. Scott lead him into an office and pointed out couch in there. 

The office was lined with books with a desk near the window. There was couch in the middle of the room with a lamp beside it. It was a nice little room. One Theo would escape to be honest. It was luck he ran into Scott. Otherwise, he would have stayed in the kitchen and had an anxiety attack. Theo walked in and over to the couch.

“Want me to find Ethan or Jackson?” Scott asked.

“No. I’ll text them. Um, thank you.” Theo took a seat as he pulled out his phone.

“Your welcome. I’ll come check on you in a few if you’re still here.” Scott gave him a smile before he closed the door.


	2. The Second Layer

Theo lied on his couch as he read over someone’s book. He worked as an at home editor for various writers. It worked for him because he was the one in control of something. If he was a writer, sending his work to someone like him gave him too much anxiety. But with being an English major and his dad having connections to some publishers, getting a job helped. Theo proved himself to being a good editor. When his work was double checked, the error rate was low. 

Zordon jumped up behind Theo’s head and quickly settle down. Theo couldn’t help but to smile when he heard the purring. The simple sounds of Zordon’s purs put him at ease. It’s like he knew it made Theo relax. He loved it. He reached behind him as he scratched his ear before he started to mark the page. This is was a simple life for him.

He heard his phone go off. He picked it up and looked at it. Ethan.

 

**[text: Ethan]** You up for visitors?

**[text: Theo]** yeah. I took my meds and I’m just working.

**[text: Ethan]** Okay. Be there in a few

 

Theo put down his phone and went back to work. He got so lost in it, he didn’t even notice when there was a knock at his door. Zordon squeaked as Theo got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Ethan stood there with a bag of food. Theo knew that was what it was because when Ethan came over, he would bring something. Jackson wouldn’t. 

“Can I come in?” Ethan asked holding up the bag.

Theo nodded and let him in. “For what do I owe the pleasure?” He closed the door when Ethan was inside.

“Well it’s been a couple of days since the party and I wanted to check on you.” Ethan walked over to the table to set the bag on the table. Zordon jumped up on the table which cause Ethan to smirk and pet him.

“I’ve been fine. Just been in here working.” Theo put the book on a end table.

“Have you stepped outside at all? Just for fresh air?” Ethan gave him a look.

“No. I haven’t. I had the window open at night.” Theo smirked.

“Doesn’t count. You told me your therapist wants you to work on going to places on your own. Even if it’s across the street to the deli.Speaking of which that’s where I went to get you food.” Ethan pulled out a wrapped sandwich and handed it to the editor. 

“I can go to the deli across the street.” Theo started to unwrap his food.

“Then why was I asked why they haven’t seen you in a while?”

“I last went before the party. I’ve gone out it’s just don’t like people and crowds. They give me anxiety.”

“That’s why you see your therapist. Speaking of people, even though it wasn’t alot, you made an impression on some people.” Ethan took a seat as he pulled out food for himself.

Theo took a bite and arched his eyebrow. “Hm?”

“Allison and Scott. Allison was impressed you didn’t freak out like most people and Scott was very impressed with you. He was also asking me if you were okay. He was also asking for your number.” Theo looked over and saw the smile Ethan had on his face.

“You didn’t give it to him did you?” Theo looked at him concern.

“No I didn’t. But I think you should text him that you’re okay. I have his number and I will be here when you text him.”

Theo sat up straight and took a breathe in through his nose. Texting was one of the hardest thing for him to do beside going out in public. Most people had anxiety when it came to texting.But for him, it was worst because he never knew what was going to happen. Theo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him.

“Ok…” He nodded his head. Theo got up and picked up his phone. He brought it over to Ethan who put Scott’s number in.

“There you go.” Ethan said.

Theo nodded his head. He picked up his phone and pulled up the Scott’s number. After a couple of seconds, he sent a text to Scott saying he’s okay. He put the phone down and saw Ethan smiling. 

“There I texted someone new.” Theo said.

“That’s great. Just so you know about Scott, and he’s open about this, he is a camboy.”

“...what?”

“Scott is a camboy. He does porn and is very active in the sex scene. But trust me he does not push it into people’s faces. Just to let you know so you don’t freak out.” Ethan looked at him.

“Oh...Okay…” Theo nodded his head.

“Yeah. He’s fine with me telling you okay?”

“Okay.” Theo said as his phone went off.

 

**[text: Scott]** That’s great to hear. Ethan said he would give you my number. I know you

have anxiety so would it be too much to join me for a group lunch tomorrow? It’ll be me, Allison, Stiles and Jackson said he would be free.

 

Theo looked at Ethan. “Scott invited me to lunch with people and Jackson.”

“Oh that’s what he was talking about. He went to school with Scott so it makes sense they have lunches together.” Ethan took a bite of his sandwich.

“Really?”

“Yep. If you go, I’ll tell Jackson to come pick you up.”

Theo nodded. “Okay.” He picked up his phone.

 

**[text: Theo]** I would like to come.

**[text: Scott]** Great! I assume Jackson will pick you up?

**[text: Theo]** Ethan will get him to bring me

**[text: Scott]** Cool! Oh to forewarn you, I don’t know if Peter will have Stiles do

something during it.

**[text: Theo]** Oh

**[text: Scott]** Yeah. I just wanted to let you know.

**[text: Theo]**  Thank you

**[text: Scott]**  You're welcome

 

“There. I told him I would come and we’re getting Jackson to bring me.” Theo looked at him.

“I’ll tell him to bring you.” Ethan said.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” 


	3. The 3rd Layer

Jackson and Theo walked to the cafe to meet up with the others. Theo was playing with his fidget spinner to help calm himself down. Jackson knew this would make him nervous. It was going to be interesting how Theo would interact in a small group of people he barely knew. Ethan and him would only do one or two new people at a time. But the three of them were also kinky as can be. There was something that would make is easier, Scott left a good impression on Theo.

Ethan told Jackson that Theo and Scott were texting throughout the day yesterday. That was a good thing for Theo. He was talking to someone new. That was the purpose of them taking Theo to the party. Everyone would be so relaxed which would have helped. And Scott was the most relaxed person they know.

The two saw the group sitting out on the patio. They saw Scott spot them and waved to them. Allison turned around and smiled. The third person must have been Stiles. He had a buzzcut and kinda of stuck out compare to the others. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. Theo had to wonder why.

“What did Stiles do this time?” Jackson asked as they came over.

“What does he usually do to get punished?” Allison asked as they took a seat.

Jackson looked at him and Theo got a better look. Stiles looked like a convict. He remember Scott telling him that Peter was his Dom and the party was part of a punishment. Was the look that too? Just how kinky was Jackson’s friends?

“Know what? Fuck you. You don’t know how hard it can be to hold it in while you’re getting fucked in the ass and have a vibator on your dick.” Stiles put his face in his hands.

Allison reached over and put her hand on his back. “It’s okay Stiles. Somethings can make it difficult to hold it. Don’t forget Scott can have some trouble.” Allison looked over at the camboy for reassurance.

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah yeah. Stiles, I’ve come early a few times. It’s okay.”

“...I’m so confused.” Theo said.

Allison leaned towards Theo. “Stiles and Peter are a twenty-four hour Dom and Sub couple. But Stiles’s just doesn’t stay at Peter’s house giving blowjobs. So when Stiles doesn’t full-fill an order, Peter punishes him in creative ways when he goes like. Like this jumpsuit. It did come from a prison. So he has to wear it as punishment. Like he came early so he is wearing the jumpsuit.” She said.

Theo looked at her and nodded his head. “Okay…”

“The more you get to know Stiles, it will make sense better. I promise you.” Scott gave Theo a smile which caused him to smile.

“Anyways can we order food?” Stiles rubbed his face.

“Yes. I’m starving.” Jackson picked up the menu. He looked at Theo. “Their roast beef sandwich is good.”

“Oh thanks.” Theo put his fidget spinner on the table as he picked up the menus with the others.

As the other’s ordered, Allison smiled and folded her hands, focusing on Theo. “So Theo, tell us about you.” She asked.

Theo’s mouth went dry. He picked up his fidget spinner. “Um…” 

“How about what do you do for a living?” Scott asked.

“Um, I’m an editor.” Theo spun it and looked at it. It was a struggle for him to even look up at the moment.

“Really?! That’s pretty amazing!” He heard Allison said.

“What kind of books have you edited?” Stiles asked.

“Um,” Theo looked up at them, “Various one. The current one, um, I’m working on is a, um, on math.” 

Jackson smirked. “Math? They really give you various books to work on.”

Theo nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“So you get to work from home too?” Stiles asked.

“Yep.” Theo said.

“I wish I could work from home.” Allison said.

“But you had to become a professional gymnast Argent.” Jackson smirked.

“Know what, fuck you. Wait that’s Ethan’s job.” Allison smirked.

“You know I bet you can’t wait to fuck you p-”

“Hey Theo, you have any pictures of your cat?” Scott asked cutting Jackson off, knowing the two would go at it. 

Theo smiled as he pulled out his phone. “Yeah. I have him with his favorite toy, my stylius.” Theo pulled up the photo and handed it to Scott.

Scott smiled as he looked at the photo and showed it to Allison. “Look at him!” He said with a smile.

“Aw! That’s so adorable. So you do your work with a touch screen?” Allison looked at Theo as Scott handed the phone.

“Um, sometimes. It just depends how it’s sent to me.” He said as Scott handed him the phone back.

“That’s cool.” Stiles said.

“Hey, would you be okay if we sent a friend to you for editing? She’ll pay for it.” Allison said.

Theo gulped as he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to Allison. He didn’t like meeting new people but work is work. He worked for a publisher but doing other’s works was fine with him. In college he would edit people’s for a price too. And sometimes, he couldn’t be picky when work came across his lap. So if he was referred to someone, he’ll take it. Unless it was some Nazi bullshit.

Allison smiled. “She’ll be so great. She wants to publish but wants it edited it first.”

“Great.” Theo nodded.

* * *

Theo sat at his computer, looking over the book Allison’s friend sent. It didn’t take her long. And it was a physics education book. Pretty much to help kids understand it better. Lydia Martin was pretty good. It didn’t seem it was going to need alot. Those kinds of edits always made him happy because it was clear the writer knew what they were doing.

Ethan texted him to see if he enjoyed lunch with the other. And he did. He even texted his therapist, Deucalion, that he did it which resulted in various thumbs up emojis. He forgot this happen when he texted him. But he followed it they will talk about it during session. For Theo, that was a hugh step but he had Jackson there and was talking to Scott so it helped too. When they left, he got Allison and Stiles’s number. Part of him couldn’t wait to tell Deucalion he meet them at a fetish party. Then that would make Deucalion question what he was doing at a party like that.

Theo stopped his work and typed in Scott’s name. He was just curious about his job. Scott was a pornstar. It just made him curious what work he was doing. Scott’s Twitter and Instagram came up. He clicked on the Twitter and his page came up. Where he was expecting full out porn, there was various pictures of rescue animals at a shelter and pictures of his friends. He scrolled through it and even found photos of him with a pregnant women. She had bright red hair and the Twitter handle @DrBanshee. He clicked it and saw it was Lydia Martin.

He went back to Scott’s and kept scrolling. When he came to a link saying he was live in five and it was a retweet from @ScottyPrince. Theo clicked it and saw it. This was Scott’s porn handle. Now he found the pictures of Scott pretty much naked and doing other various things. There was tweets from his shoots, when he had meet and greets, and whenever he was live. Scott did it all. His latest tweet said he was live. So he clicked the link.

It brought him to a porn site with a live session it seems. Scott was literally fucking another guy. He had his hand on the back of his head, pushing him down into the bed. He was a little twink who was good looking himself. He couldn’t tell what the eye color he had but his hair was a beautiful shade of golden-brown hair due to the light angle. There was a chain around his neck with a lock on it. He was making barking sounds.

“You enjoying your bone boy?” Scott asked in such a doming voice but it was still gentle.

“Arf!” The boy said as his tongue came out and panted.

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy.” Scott grinned.

Theo couldn’t take his eyes off of the video. Watching Scott like this was arousing. He was like a different person and honestly, Theo wanted that. His anxiety filled self wanted it. He wanted to be that guy Scott was fucking. Without looking, he pulled his dick and started to stroke himself. He leaned back into his seat as moans started to come out of his mouth. 

He started to think about himself being in that guy's position and feeling Scott’s dick in him. Scott’s hand being on his head, forcing him down. Telling him what to do. He closed his eyes to get a even better imagine in his head. Scott’s voice and the guys moans were getting him closer and closer.

“Oh fuck.” Theo said.

He could tell from the voices that Scott was building up his climax. His hips were coming up as he himself was building up. He picked up the pace. He bit his bottom lip as he climax as he heard Scott did the same. He looked down and saw the cum all over his shirt then at the video. Scott was pulling out of the guy and smacking his ass. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Scott said.


	4. The Fourth Layer

Theo moved the spoon around in the cup as Deucalion took a seat with his coffee. Theo had trouble going to his office due to the other’s who would wait outside. So they would meet up for coffee near Theo’s apartment. He was thankful Deucalion would do this. He watched him mix his coffee before he took a sip.

“Hmm. I still think they have some of the best coffee in town.” He said.

“You say that each time we’re here.” Theo said.

“Well it’s true.” Deucalion said putting his spoon down. He crossed his legs and looked at him. “So let’s talk about you going out for a group lunch. Whose idea was that?”

Theo wrapped his hands around his cup. “One of them asked me to join them and told me Jackson would be there. So I had a familiar person there.”

“Who asked you?”

“Um, Scott. The one that helped me from the party.”

“Ah. You mention him in your text. Tell me about him.” Deucalion took another sip of his coffee.

“Oh, um. I meet him in the kitchen in the party. He’s a friend of Jackson and Ethan. He’s pretty nice and friendly. He also works in porn and he’s not ashamed about it.”

He saw him arch an eyebrow as he lowered his cup. “Really? Those two really do have connections everywhere.”

“Well, Jackson went to highschool with him.”

“Ah. Yes. Well that does make sense. Now since you were out in public with people you didn’t know very well, what coping methods did you use?”

“I had my fidget spinner. I messed with it a lot but after a bit I was able to relax.”

“Why was that?”

“They made sure I was welcome and in the conversations. Scott and Allison made sure I was okay and welcomed.”

Deucalion smiled. “Well I think you might have found a group of friends that can help you come out of your shell. I think this is a good step.”

“I think so too.”

“Now when it comes time you want to tell them what happen in the past, we can work on it. I know Ethan knows because we meet with him about it. Does Jackson?”

Theo rubbed his face. “I don’t know. If he does, Ethan might have talked to him in detail about it. And he does listen to him.”

“Good. Now I do have a question for you and we don’t have to talk about it in detail.”

Theo arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Well, with how often you’ve been talking about Scott through our text and all, is there a chance something between you two could happen?”

Theo’s throat went dry. He did the other day masturbate to Scott and had been cyber-stalking his work. He didn’t know if it was lust or sexual attraction. But he did like Scott as a person. He rubbed his throat.

“I-I don’t know. I mean-” 

“Theo, we don’t have to talk about it now. Okay? We can talk about it when you’re ready.” He gave him a smile. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Scott walked towards Theo’s apartment with a bag of food. Ethan asked for him to check on him and bring him food. He sent Theo a text letting him know he was heading over which got no response. He was hoping Theo just busy and couldn’t reply. He came to the door and knocked on it. Scott was curious what the inside of Theo’s apartment looked like and was curious if his cat was as loving as he was told.

He stood there for a couple of minutes before Theo opened the door. He stood there in a pair of gray sweatpants, a gray hoodie that said Toon Squad on it, and a pair of bronze rimmed color glasses that were the big circular ones. Scott couldn’t help but to smile. Theo arched an eyebrow.

“Um…” He said.

“Oh!” Scott held up the bag. “Ethan ask me to check on you. I sent you a text.”

Theo reached into the pocket on his hoodie and pulled out his phone. “Oh. I think my phone set itself to vibrate.” He said.

“That happens to me before. But can I come in and we can eat?”

Theo nodded his head before he stepped aside. “Sure.”

Scott smiled as he stepped in. He took a look around and took a good look. It was very natural looking with the wood not painted over and the brick was showing on the back wall. Even all of Theo’s furniture matched the theme as well as the cat tower. The only thing that stood out was the TV which was silver. He walked over to the small table and saw the kitchen. It had a rustic feel and then Scott saw the side of the wall with a spray painted portrait. 

Scott pointed at it. “Who is this?”

“Quentin Crisp. He’s a gay icon from the 70s. He wrote the book  _ The Naked Civil Servant _ . It’s a fantastic book about his life. He’s one of my favorite writers. Ethan’s brother Aiden did it for me.” Theo closed the door as Scott smiled.

“What’s his life like?” He turned to him.

“Different. What did you bring?” Theo walked towards him.

Scott placed the bag on his counter and pulled out the containers. “There is this Vegan Organic place me and Lydia like to go eat at because they have a killer burrito bowl with kale, black beans and avocado. So I grabbed us both one. Ethan told me you often eat at the nearby deli. You can’t live on just bread and meat. Well you can but you need to eat healthier. Try it.” Scott opened one and handed it to Theo with a plastic fork.

Theo took it and nodded his head. He opened the package and looked it. The food looked like it was bland. It took him a second before he started to mix it. It made it look better. He ate a forkful and nodded his head. It wasn’t that bad.

“It could use some hot sauce.” He said.

Scott smiled. “But do you like it?” He asked as he ate.

“I do.” Theo opened his fridge to pull some out. “Um, would you like some water or something?”

“Sure. What do you have?” Scott smiled.

“Um, water, Arizona green tea, and chocolate milk.” Theo looked at him.

“I will take a water.”

Theo nodded and pulled out two bottle of waters. He handed one to Scott and sat his on the counter before he pulled out his hot sauce. He put some in the food and then put it up. He took a seat by Scott as he ate.

“... Thank you for bring me food.” Theo said.

“Your welcome. Are you working on a new book?” Scott asked as he ate a forkful.

“Yeah. Your friend Lydia’s. It’s not much work. She has very few errors.” He said.

Scott smiled. “That’s Lydia for you. She’s the only one of us to have gone to college.”

“What level does she have?”

“Um, She is working on her PhD in Math.” 

Theo nodded. “Ah.” 

Scott smiled and looked at him. “... So how would you like to have a date? My place or yours, I can make us dinner and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?”

Theo looked at him, food halfway to his mouth. His heart picked up more at the question. Was Scott asking him out? Yes he was. Oh good. He sat his fork down as his mouth went dry. He gripped his fork as he thought. Then he felt a hand on his leg. Theo looked down and saw it was Scott’s. He turned up to him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I figure that here or my place would be a safe idea. How about we do it here? Safe space for you.”

Theo nodded. “Yeah. If that’s okay.” 

Scott smiled and this smile made Theo’s heart skip a beat. “Yeah.” 

He nodded his head. “Great. Then I’ll do it Friday. Sound like a date?” 

Theo smiled. “Yeah.”


	5. Layer 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a very short chapter but i figure you would like it still ;)

“So this is something my mom make me all the time. I love making it and sharing it with people. She made it with chicken but I like doing it with Shrimp.” Scott said as Theo ate a spoonful.

Scott came over with a bag of food and started cooking right away. They talked about how Scott was the father of Lydia’s son and how excited he was to meet them. Lydia and her wife Malia don’t know the gender of the child because they want to raise them in a genderless lifestyle. They had picked the name Hayden for their child as well. Scott was so excited to be a father of sorts. He told him he would give up his rights but would still be the godfather.

Theo gave him a smile. “It’s amazing. Your mom is talented and so are you.” He said as he took another bite.

“I know. It’s so good. I’m glad you let me come over and make this for you.” Scott gave him a smile.

“Maybe hopefully I can feel comfortable enough for us to go out maybe.” A blush came on Theo’s face which made Scott to smile even more.

“Let’s work on that. Maybe just like going across the street and work our way out.” Scott said.

“I mean I can go across the street by myself. It’s more of getting comfortable being alone with you deal. Don’t worry, it took me forever to get use to Jackson.” 

“Then how did you and Ethan meet?” Scott took a bite of his food.

“...I had to go to the hospital a long time ago and Ethan was my nurse. He saw me everyday I was in there and after I got out, we started to hang out. Then he introduce me to Jackson.” He said said.

“I think I remember Jackson talking about Ethan making friends with a patient. It’s good to know it was you. I have to say since the two known you, they become much gentler people. Especially Jackson. So not only have they been good for you, but you’ve been good for them.” 

Theo smiled. “Thanks.” He said. 

Scott wiped his face and looked at Theo. “Can I kiss you?”

Theo blushed. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Theo blinked a couple of times before he wiped his face. Scott smiled and leaned in and kissed Theo. He could feel Theo jump alittle. But he soon relaxed as they kissed. Scott’s hand went up behind Theo’s head and grabbed the back of his head. He heard him moan as they kissed. Oh Scott was loving it. He broke the kiss and saw Theo’s eyes open up, looking like he was hungry for more.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Scott said as he laced his fingers in Theo’s hair.

“Thank you…I’ve watch your porn…” Theo leaned his head into Scott’s hand.

Scott arched an eyebrow. “You have?”

Theo nodded his head. Scott smiled. He pulled Theo out of the chair and lead him over to the couch. Scott pushed him down as he took out a seat. He started to undo his pants and pulled out his cock. Scott was hard and he could see Theo wanting it. He started to lean towards Scott but he was stopped.

“Do you want my cock boy?” He asked.

“...Yes.” Theo nodded his head.

“You only get to suck it. Understand that boy?”

Theo nodded. Scott let him go and watched Theo slide his mouth onto him. Scott took ahold of his hair and helped guide him. It was clear that Theo haddn’t done this much. But it didn’t mean much to him. It would be something he would work on with him. Scott moaned as he guide him. His pre-cum was filling up Theo’s mouth causing him to cough a bit at the taste.

“Don’t worry boy. You’re doing good.” He said.

Those words of encouragement made Theo try to slide down even more. He started to gag but Scott pulled out a bit to help. He was getting close. He held the back of Theo’s neck to keep him in place a bit. He felt himself tense up as he came. Theo gagged at the taste as he pulled out. Scott looked at him and the cum covering his jaw.

“Did you like that boy?” He asked in a gentle tone. 

Theo nodded his head. 

“Use your words.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” 

Scott smiled.

 


	6. VI Layer

Theo couldn’t stop thinking about the other night. He melted so easily into Scott’s hands and commands. After the blowjob, it went more. Scott put him on his back to jerk him off. But when Theo got close, he denied him the pleasure. And the thing was, Theo was enjoying it. He loved Scott controlling him in that manner. So he would watch more of Scott’s porn to see what it was like.

He was very much someone who like the control. Especially with the guy Nolan. They did a lot of control. But also a lot of Puppy Play. Nolan would wear a mask that look like a dog and it was made of leather. He always wore a chain with a small lock. Scott would talk to him like when he gave him the blowjob which he got a hard on from. Scott just being commanding yet gentle was... He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

But the Puppy Play stuff, well he started to research it. It was a close community from what he could see. He started to read stories of how people are in their relationships, the gear they used, and even meet up. Like this was a legit thing and not the weird fetish he saw Derek doing. That’s it. Derek!

He pulled out his phone and pulled up Allison’s number. After the lunch, she gave it to him and they talked now and then. He sat there at his desk, hesitating to text her. After a few minutes he put the phone down but he heard a ding right away. He quickly grabbed it and saw it was Scott.

**[Text: Scott]** Soo...can we talk about what happen?

**[Text: Theo]** um yeah

**[Text: Theo]** I know I sucked your dick but where does that leave us?

**[Text: Scott]** I’ll be honest. I did love controlling you

**[Text: Scott]** you being submissive was so hot

**[Text: Scott]** I would love to do that again but I won’t force you

Theo looked at the text then at his laptop where he had been researching. That idea of Scott controlling him made him hard. He thought about how he felt whenever he would watch Scott’s videos. Wishing to be that guy he would fuck and control. He couldn’t help but to grab himself as he bit his lip. There wasn’t even an anxiety about this. He wanted it.

**[Text: Theo]** I would like to do it again

**[Text: Scott]** Alright

**[Text: Scott]** I can come over tonight with some things for us to make an agreement about this stuff. It’s just a safety thing

**[Text: Theo]** Alright

* * *

Theo sat at the table as Scott cooked them dinner again. He was going to do something simple for the two of them because of the detail of what was brought to him. Scott gave him a couple of books about BDSM and dominate and submissive relationships. Then there was the binder.

The binder was a checklist and a contract. The contract was that Theo and Scott were agreeing to a BDSM like relationship and that they agree to the limits that are being set. Something told Theo that this wasn’t his first time doing this. 

On the checklist, Scott would put something down like Oral Sex. Then beside it what it was and then what it including like rim jobs and blow jobs. Then he put beside them Green, Yellow, and Red. Green was that Theo would be all for it. Yellow would be to try and experiment. Then Red was stay away from. Part of him was thankful Scott made this simple but then part of him wish it wasn’t that simple. 

He took his time reading and marking everything. Where this was all new to him, he kept it simple. Some things he marked yellow like flogging and nipple clamps. And of course there were several things he didn’t want to do like scat and watersports. The idea of those make him want to vomit right then and there.

He didn’t see Scott come over with plates of food. Scott had to nudge his elbow to inform him to eat. Theo noticed and started to eat while he worked. He wasn’t bothered as he did so. Then he got to the contract and read it carefully. Before he went to sign, Scott grabbed his hand.

“Okay let’s talk before you signed.” he said.

Theo put down the pen. “Okay.” 

“Good. Now by signing this, not only would we be boyfriends, we-”

“Wait... We’re boyfriends now?” Theo asked.

Scott smiled. “I was hoping so. Want to be my boyfriend?” He asked.

Theo blushed as he smiled. “Y-Yes.”

Scott leaned in and kissed him. Theo’s stomach did some flips when their lips meet. It felt so right to him. His face was red as Scott broke the kiss. 

“That’s was nice.” Scott said.

“I-It was.” Theo said.

Scott smiled even more. “That’s great. But back to the task at hand,” Scott pulled the binder to him, “Alright, is there anything I left out on here is that you would like to do or try?” He looked up at him.

“Um…” Theo’s mouth went dry and he started to grab his pants.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Scott noticed his hands and took ahold of them.

“No. No. It’s the Anxiety. But um... I... I want to try Puppy Play.” Theo felt his face flush.

Scott smiled and chuckled. “Alright. We can try that. Would you like to talk to Allison and Derek more about it since they are a couple? We can go to their place where you can see what they use. And I would tell them not to let Derek be in pup mode so he can talk to you about it.” 

Theo nodded his head. “I wanted to ask them before but…”

“You don’t know them that well. It’s okay. I’ll set up a day we can go over for dinner. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah.” Theo looked at him, his face still red.

“Good. Anything else I need to know about?”

“I’m not comfortable with my shirt off. Reasons I’m not ready to talk about.” 

“Okay. I can get you a latex suit to wear. If you don’t want to take your shirt off, I won’t make you just sit there without shorts. And we can try them on too. Anything else?”

Theo shook his head no. “Not that I can think of.”

“Okay. So when we have items that will make you comfortable, we will spend three days in training. I have an apartment in the city I share with friends that we use for private sessions and filming. It’s not that far from here so you can come back if needed. And there will be a couple of things we will do that will be part of your training that will be a one time thing. Also, at any part of the training you feel uncomfortable, speak up. I will listen to you. Do you understand?”

Theo nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” 

Scott smiled and gave him a kiss. “Good. We’ll pick a day to do your training.”


	7. Layer 7

Theo was expecting the Hale house to be some big fancy mansion since Allison was an Olympic Athlete. But instead it was a ranch style house. And they had some big land it seemed too. Theo wondered what they did with all that land. But it was a nice ranch house with a garage off to the side that had a blue Prius in front of it. 

As they came up to the door, Derek came out of the door to greet them. Seeing Derek dressed in clothes and not puppy gear. He was dressed in a pair of slim cut jeans and a short-sleeve, black shirt that had a couple of buttons on top, undone. He gave them a smirk as he crossed his arms.

“You’re greeting us?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. Giving you guys a heads up, Lydia and Malia stopped by. We didn’t know if that would make Theo uncomfortable or not with extra people.” He said.

“Wait... Lydia as the friend you impregnate?” Theo looked at Scott.

“Yeah. Did they just stop by or?” Scott asked.

“Just to stop by. Will you be okay?” Derek looked at Theo.

He swallowed dry as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um...m-maybe.” He nodded his head.

“Well if you get overwhelmed, let me know and we can head out. Okay?” Scott put his hand on Theo’s shoulder. 

Theo nodded a bit faster. “Thank you.”

Scott smiled and kissed him on the head. Theo smiled as Derek opened the door for them. The three of them went inside and Theo was amazed with how it looked. It was rustic style room. It made sense for it being a ranch style home. But still. Theo loved it. He saw in the living room was Allison, Lydia who he knew from her twitter, and one other female sitting in a chair curled up. Allison and Lydia smiled when they saw Scott and Theo.

“So this is the infamous boyfriend I’ve heard about and is editing my book?” Lydia stood up and Theo saw how far along she was. She had to be at least seven months.

She came over and smile as she held out her hand. “I’m Lydia Martin. A pleasure to meet you.” 

Theo attempted to try to shake her hand but his hand quickly went into his pockets. He noticed Lydia didn’t seem offended by it. Either Scott or Allison explained to her about his anxiety. Lydia smile him a smile and put her hand on her belly. She turned to Scott.

“He’s cute.” She said as Scott smiled.

“Thank you. How are you and the baby doing?” 

“Parker and I are doing just fine. What about you?” She asked.

“I’m great. We came to talk to Derek and Allison about Puppy Play. Theo is interested in it.” He said.

“Why is everyone but us kinky?” The girl called out.

Lydia turned to her. “Malia dear, shut up.” She smirked.

“Derek, want to talk Theo and Scott into the room?” Allison asked.

Derek nodded his head. “Follow me.” He said.

Scott put his hand on Theo’s shoulder as they started to walk. Derek opened the first room to their left and Theo took a look inside. There was various dog items in there. A large pet bed and cage, the gear hanging up on the wall, and a box full of toys. They really did this. Theo gulped as he looked around.

“So what do you want to know?” Derek closed the door behind them.

“Start at the beginning.” Scott said.

Derek nodded his head and went to the dog beg. He took a seat and looked at them.

“Well first off this started as a joke. Allison and I were at Scott’s other place and were fucking around with his gear. At this time, he was training little ol’ Nolan. I put on the mask and started to act like a dog. Well you can guess what happen, I liked it. Allison noticed it. It took us a while to accept it was part of me. Scott helped us with gear. For Allison, it was difficult to accept because she didn’t know if it was sexual or not. But she came around.” He said.

Theo looked at him. “... Allison said it helps with your stressful job... What is it?”

“Oh, I’m a high school english teacher who coaches boys basketball.” He smirked and Theo arched an eyebrow.

“Wait what?” He asked.

“Yep. Teaching high school is horrible and then being a coach? I have parents complaining to me all the time about grades and making sure their son is on the starting line. This, well, it lets me escape from all of it.”

“So... What do you do exactly?” Theo asked.

“I play and act like a dog.”

“What do you wear?”

“I have my dog mask, a harness, a collar, gloves, knee pads, and a tail.” 

“A tail?” Theo asked.

“Most pups have a tail. Some are just clips or plugs.” Scott said.

“Plugs?” Theo asked.

“Like butt plugs. I know several people who prefer their tails in them. It makes them feel more like a pup.” Scott nodded his head.

“I don’t like plugs. I use a clip on.” Derek said.

“Oh.” Theo felt his throat go dry.

“And you do pick a pup name. Mine is Rex. But that’s something that will come when you feel comfortable as a pup.” Derek said.

Theo nodded his head. This was a lot to take in but he still was into it. The idea that he could escape from what was happening to him now pleased him. He wanted this. He turned to Scott.

“You still want to try this?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. I do.” He said.

Scott nodded his head. “Good. It’s part of your training next weekend.”


	8. The Eight Layer

Theo sat on the couch in Scott’s second apartment, dressed in his new rubber suit. Scott ordered him a suit that was black and the trim was blue. The top was like a tank and it went into a pair of shorts. It was a struggle to get on but after he put it on but after it was on, it felt right. There was a zipper from the front to the crotch. There was one for behind. 

Scott told him to wait on the couch till he was ready. He looked around Scott’s apartment. It was very neutral space. The paint job was gray and dark gray and the furniture was dark colors too. Everything was minimalist as well. He bit his bottom lip as he looked around. The waiting was making him nervous.

He heard the door open and saw Scott come out in a pair of jeans that was dirty and torn. They were also tight. His hair was comb back and it looked like his beard was trimmed. He had something in his hand as he walked over.

“You ready Theo?” He asked.

Theo gulp and nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Good. Here’s some ground rules. One, you refer to me as sir. Second, we are using the stop light system. Green means you’re fine with it. Yellow is you want to pause and talk. And Red means stop. Repeat that to me.”

“Um, Green is go. Yellow is pause. And Red is stop.” Theo said.

“Good. Three, you will be wearing a collar. This is to show you are being trained.” Scott held up the collar. It was a black and blue leather collar. 

Theo felt his heart pick up pace. Scott undid the collar as he came over. He placed it around Theo’s neck. This meant a lot to Theo. When he heard the snap on the collar. This ended up feeling so right to Theo.

“How does that feel?” Scott asked.

“Good.” Theo nodded his head. 

“Good. When we figure out a pup name for you, we’ll add it to it. Now are you ready?”

Theo nodded his head. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. On your knees.” 

Theo quickly dropped down to his knees. Scott reached down and grabbed his collar. He started to lead Theo which quickly told the pup to walk on all four. Even though this just started, this felt so right. He didn’t feel any anxiety at the moment. He was trusting Scott. And Scott knew that.

He was brought into the bathroom and saw a towel on the floor and a pair of clippers on the toilet. Scott mention there would be some changes. Scott let him go and Theo quickly sat on his knees and hands. Before all of this, he watched various porns Scott did and would see his on-screen partner Nolan takes this pose.

Scott picked up the clippers and turned them on. Theo could see the guard on. But his eyes moved to Scott’s free hand. He undid his pants and pulled out his dick which was already hard. Scott moved himself towards him and Theo quickly opened his mouth. Slowly he slid Scott into his mouth and started to bob his head.

“No stop. Hold your head still.” Scott said.

Theo did so and looked up. He watched Scott bring up the clippers and run them straight down the middle of his head. Theo couldn’t do anything. He stayed like that as Scott ran them all over. When he stopped, Theo went to pull out but saw Scott take the guard off and turn it back on. He wasn’t done. So he stayed there as Scott worked. It was a couple of minutes when Scott finished. He put the clippers down and felt Scott take the side of his head. It was smooth but he could feel Scott’s thumb in some of this hair. 

Scott pulled himself out and rubbed his hand over his head. “There we go. A mohawk suits my pup. What do you say?”

“Thank you sir.” 

“Your welcome pup. You’re only going to have this for your training. A pup needs to know his place. Come on.” Scott took ahold of the collar and lead him out.

They came into a bedroom. Theo saw it was just like the rest of the apartment. The bed sheets were dark and there was very little stuff there but there was a cage in the room. Scott brought him to the foot of the bed. Theo stayed there on all four as Scott left him.

He came around and undid the back zipper. Scott spit on his ass before he rubbed Theo’s hole. Theo couldn’t help but to whimper. He looked over his shoulder to see what Scott was doing. He picked up a bottle of lube and squirted some on his hand. When Scott applied it, it was a bit cold. Then he saw it. Scott picked up a butt plug that was a tail. Scott was really into letting Scott explore puppy play. 

“Breathe in.” Scott said.

Theo turned around and did so. Then he felt the pressure going in. He lowered his head a bit. He let out his breath once he felt it was in. With it in, he felt full. It was a new feeling. Yeah he had sex before but this was different from having someone else inside of him. This was something that wasn’t going to leave without being pulled. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the tail sticking up.

“Look at the mirror boy.” Scott pointed to the corner.

Theo crawled over and paused when he saw himself. He looked like a totally different person with a mohawk that was only an inch long. He didn’t look like Theo. He didn’t know who he was. That caused some anxiety and he could feel his heart pounding. He saw Scott come over and put his hands on Theo’s side. 

“What do you think pup?” He said as he rubbed his sides like he was a dog.

“... Arf.” 

“Arf?” Scott looked at Theo in the mirror.

Theo nodded his head. “Arf.” He was sinking into a mindset.

“That’s a good boy. Who wants a bone?” Scott’s voice perked up like how someone talks to a dog.

“Arf!” Theo said.

* * *

Theo lied on the floor with his hands tied to his ankles. He had a ball gag in his mouth which he was drooling from. It was day two of training. Last night, Theo slept in his cage but when it came to dinner, Scott let him eat like a human. He attempted to feed him like a dog but Theo quickly said red. Theo didn’t feel ready for that.

Now they were on the bondage part. After they ate breakfast and Scott cleaned him up, he tied him up. Scott put his plug in and would tease him. Scott would let Theo blow him during it. He would even jerk him off during the day. At the moment, he was getting used to rope on his body.

This just felt right to Theo. He didn’t have to worry about anything. Scott was in charge. As well as being in this mind-set was nice. Going into the pup mind-set felt nice. But it was still a struggle for it. He was still confused when to switch the mind-set but during dinner, Scott told him this would take time for him to learn. It wasn’t going to happen right away.

Scott came over and undid the rope and Theo lied on the ground. He felt the pressure of the gag being removed and then the ball came out. When he felt Scott tap his shoulder, he got up and looked at Scott. Scott sat down beside him and handed him a bottle of water.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Good. Do you have thing in stages for this?” Theo took the bottle.

“Yes. I figure with your anxiety it would be easier to work you up to everything. Is it working?” Scott asked while Theo took a sip.

“Kinda of.” 

“Good. Tomorrow will be a bit painful because I’ll make your ass right ass red.”

“Wait what?” Theo asked.

“The bondage part. I’ll be flogging your ass.” 

Theo felt his face turn red at the thought. “I-I-I don't’ like that.” 

Scott nodded his head. “Okay. We won’t. But I will say you are adapting to the puppy play easily. We will do more tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Um... I think I know a name for my pup side.”

“Hm?”

“Um, Flynn. Like from Tron.” Theo looked at him.

Scott smile. “Okay. We’ll see how it works. Now drink that water and use the bathroom.” Scott pulled him in and kissed him on the forehead.


	9. Layer9

Theo sat across from Deucalion who was just staring at him. It had been a month since his training and Scott gave him a buzzcut once his hair grew enough out. Jackson and Ethan were confused by it and he could tell that his therapist was too. Deucalion stirred his coffee before he spoke.

“Shall we talk about the elephant in the room?” Deucalion asked.

“Um…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to off on you. We’re going to talk about the changes to your physical appearance. For as long as we have meet, you have never had your hair this short. This is indeed a drastic change for you. I’m curious what caused it.” He said.

Theo took a deep breath in. “Um, well, Scott did.”

“Scott?”

“Yes. Um, we, um, have a unique relationship and this was a result of it.”

“Theo, do you feel comfortable to talk about?”

Theo rubbed his neck. “Uh, It’s pretty much like a BDSM thing. He helps me feel comfortable. We found something that I don’t have anxiety in.”

Deucalion nodded his head. “I see. It is common for some people who are into BDSM to find a sense of calm from it. Have you two made an agreement on what you two do?”

“Yeah. We both signed it and he had a friend read over it and signed it as a witness to it.”

“That’s good. I feel that this can help you a bit. You are stepping very much out of your comfort zone. Most people I would tell small steps but you took a leap Theo. And if you wish to talk about the details of your relationship you can. You would be surprised what I’ve heard and done in my life. But what matters is that you are happy with this.” 

Theo smiled. “Thank you Deucalion. Jackson thinks its weird as fuck but Ethan is supportive about it.” 

“Well Jackson is very set in his ways from what you’ve told me. It might take him some time for him to adjust. But it is a good thing Ethan is being supportive about this. Now have you made friends through Scott as this all started?”

Theo nodded. “Yeah. Two of his friends are in a relationship like us so I’ve been texting them which has been nice. As well as Scott’s best friend. I’ve met his friend who is carrying his child as well as her partner. They seem nice.” He said.

“Well you are at least reaching out and making more friends. Have you made plans to hang out with them?”

“Not without Scott. And it’s more of how I don’t know them very well. They all seem to want to help with my anxiety too. They see it’s important to Scott.” 

“That’s good. You’re developing a support system. That is something that can and will help you. You’re making good steps Theo. I’m proud of you.”

* * *

“So I’m going to assume that he’ll ask for me to come to a session soon right?” Scott asked as he picked up a squeaky toy.

“Maybe. We meet at the coffee shop by my place. Did you really get a squeaky bone?” He asked.

Scott smirked. “I got a selection of toys for you to play with so we can figure out what you like. It’s going to be nice to know.” He took a seat on the couch.

“You have a point there. But I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

Theo felt his throat go dry. “So, um, you’re on screen partner Nolan, do you have sex with him while he’s a puppy?” 

“Well Nolan is into what's called Primal Play as well as Puppy Play. So when he’s in that mode, he likes it because he likes to feel submissive. It’s his inner animal that likes that as well. He really likes to be dominated. Trust me, his boyfriend is all over that.” 

“How so?” 

“Well you know how Stiles is in a 24/7 relationship with Peter right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. So Nolan and his boyfriend are like that. But it’s different. Liam will give him an order that he must do throughout the day. Like if he goes shopping for clothes, he must take a photo of him in the nude or playing with himself in the dressing room. I think once he told me about how he filmed himself getting naked in a furniture store. Nolan just likes being dominated over.” 

Theo nodded his head. “Okay. So there are many ways to do that.” 

“There is. Everyone has their own way.”

“Okay.” He bit his bottom lip.

Scott looked at him. “Why you ask that?” 

“Um, im just curious about this. It’s new.” 

“It is. And you’re going to discover things about yourself you wouldn’t know you be into. I mean you were very into me tying you up. You weren’t sure about that. This is going to be a journey for you. So for now, you’re going to keep these toys and whichever calls to you, we’ll keep. Otherwise, I’ll donate what you don’t like to the animal shelter.” 

“Okay. Can we just cuddle tonight though? No puppy play or anything.”

“Of course. Netflix and chill?”

Theo chuckled. “Sure.”


End file.
